


Guess Who ?

by Dulin



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz are on guard duty for a posh party attended by Rufus Shinra, and Crawford hits on the wrong redhead.</p><p>AU for FFVII, bits of rudeness and innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who ?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely fey_puck who wrote me some Link/chicken ficcage.

Crawford took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. At one point, someone would need to remind Takatori-san that _he_ was working for Estzet and not the other way around. The future Prime Minister seemed to have forgotten that Crawford and his team were not at his beck and call for every single social occasion where he felt like showing off.

And they most definitely were not to be loaned to Takatori-san’s foreign guests as a commodity.

Crawford had never attended a Bar Mitzvah party before he’d been shipped off to Rosenkreuz, and definitely not after that. He didn’t plan on doing it again, either. You could only have so many visions about what multiple of eighteen in cash great-aunt Rebecca was going to stuff into the dear boy’s pocket before you got a headache.

He tried to contact Schuldig, but the only feedback he received was the equivalent of static on a radio. Which meant that Schuldig was bored and perfectly willing to share his displeasure with the rest of the team to the point of cutting off their telepatic link. Which in turn meant that he was either gone, or doing stuff that he didn’t want his teammates to know about.

Both could be a recipe for disaster, really.

Catching a flash of red hair near the buffet, Crawford headed that way, weaving his way around the guests until he was at just the right distance to swat said red hair.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing ?” he hissed as he extirped himself from the crowd, only to be faced with indignant blue eyes and a face framed by red spikes that definitely didn’t belong to Schuldig.

“Eating. What the hell do _you_ think you’re doin’, yo ? That hurt, man ! You’re damn lucky Rufus told me to watch it or you’d be on your sorry ass already for that !”

If Schuldig ever heard about that one, he was never going to let Crawford live it down. The precog remembered to close his mouth before he bowed in apology, intent on settling the matter and finding his wayward telepath as quickly as possible.

“I am very sorry for this. I mistook you for someone else.”

The redhead raised a sarcastic eyebrow, and Crawford had to wonder if he somehow wasn’t actually related to Schuldig. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Obviously. I dunno if the guy likes it rough, man, but usually I’m the one doin’ the roughin’, so I wouldn’t do that again if I were you, yo.”

Crawford was about to apologize again when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Schuldig, whose devil-may-care grin turned into an exaggerated wounded expression.

“Brad ! I really can’t leave you alone even for a second ! I can’t believe you’re hitting on someone else as soon as my back’s turned. I am hurt !”

“He wasn’t hitting _on_ me, dude,” the other redhead said. “Just hitting me.”

“Same difference,” Schuldig said flippantly, and the other redhead grinned, which made Crawford want to get out of between the two of them.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have duties to attend to,” he said, attempting to drag Schuldig away by the arm.

An attempt that was immediately thwarted as the telepath draped himself all over Crawford.

“Oh, but we’re just getting to know each other, Brad ! Now you have to introduce us, or I’ll never forgive you !”

“The name’s Reno,” the redhead said. “I’m with Rufus Shinra,” he added, pointing at one of the party guests, a blond man sharply dressed in a white suit who seemed to be watching him quite closely from the corner of his eyes.

Crawford had a feeling that he and Mr. Shinra had quite a lot in common.

“Schuldig. I’m with Brad,” the telepath answered.

“Yeah, I see that,” Reno said. “Next time, remind him I prefer them blond before he gets started, okay ?”

“Sure thing !”

“Schuldig ...” Crawford said through gritted teeth, “if you don’t go back to your post right this instant ...”

“Yeah, okay, fine ! Can’t ever have any fun with you. Sheesh,” Schuldig said rolling his eyes.

The two redheads shared a knowing look when Crawford finally managed to drag Schuldig away just as Rufus Shinra called for Reno. Crawford sighed in relief.

He should have known better than to let his guard down.

“Hey, Reno !” Schuldig hollered loud enough for the whole room to hear. “Call me if you want a bit of variety ! I like sharing ! And Blondie can come too !”

In the dead silence that followed, Crawford began to pray for the ground to open and swallow them. Instead, Reno turned around and gave the telepath a sharp salute.

“I’ll take you up on that ! See you ‘round !”


End file.
